


You captivate me

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [7]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Something you wouldn't expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Rachel asked Max for a favor. But Max had no idea she had to photograph this... Wow...





	You captivate me

'Max, please, Rachel wants some good pics... And we both know I suck at it. I'm just a bartender...'

Max sighed.

'C'mon, Maxaroni...' Chloe pleaded.

Max chuckled. That was new. 

'Fine... But where is it again? I need to know for the lighting.'

 

Max frowned. Well, Chloe did say a nightclub... Max entered. She got a wave from Chloe. She walked up to the bar.

'Maximus! There you are! Just in time for the show!'

Chloe handed her a drink. Max took a sip while scouting for spots she could shoot the stage the best from. And then the curtain raised. Music with vintage and upbeat sounds filled her ears as they got on stage. Max's eyes widend. She nearly spit her drink out. Beautiful women. On stage. In nothing but corsets and tights. Max froze on spot. Captivated by their beauty dancing to the music. She set her drink down and walked closer with her camera. She saw Rachel smiling at her. But all she could see was tall blonde and piercing green eyes. Max couldn't help but stare. She took pictures. She still had a job to do. Somehow she managed throughout the evening. 

'Go catch Rachel backstage.' Chloe said, trying not to snort at Max's awestruck face.

So she did. Rachel loved the pictures. She glomped Max.

'Thank you! They're for the website! Max, you rock!'

Max scratched the back of her head. She was surrounded by all these women and had trouble containing her gay. Rachel must've noticed cause she laughed.

'Okay, who captivated you?'

Max got caught by surprise.

'Huh?'

'You're trying too hard not to look somewhere. Who captivated you?'

Max blushed and let her eyes steal a glance.

'Let me guess...' Rachel whispered.

'Tall and blonde?'

Max's red face was enough. Rachel let out a laugh. She ruffled Max's hair.

'Oh Max, that's gold! Go talk to her!'

'What? No!'

'C'mon, woman up a bit.'

Rachel pushed her a bit. Max stumbled and practically fell back on someone's lap.

'Hey! Watch it! I almost poked myself in the eye!'

Max looked up. She saw piercing green eyes. Max was speachless. She was a beauty up close too. Max forgot how to everything.

'You captivate me.' She blurted.

That surprised the other girl whose lap she was currently in. She even blushed a bit.

'Oh! Queen V blushing! That's new!' A cheery girl with a ponytail chuckled.

'Shut up, Dana!'

The girl just burst out in laughter and shook her head. Max managed to get up.

'Sorry...' Max mumbled.

She scratched the back of her head again. Queen V raised a few eyebrows. Max tried to leave but her hand got grabbed. Green eyes looked into hers.

'Don't!' Blonde girl said.

Max looked at her. Her face flushed again. She tried to stop it, but her face always gave her away as usual. 

'Join me for a drink at the bar?'

'Oh... Okay...' Max heard herself say.

 

Dana laughed.

'Vic... She's totally your type, isn't she?'

Victoria rolled her eyes.

'Shut up... Don't you have to go and save Juliet from her boyfriend?'

Dana gave a sad smile.

'I hope you have better luck than me, Vic.' She said before disappearing.

Victoria got dressed and went down to the bar. Max sat on a barstool talking to the bartender. Victoria gave Chloe a glare. The blue haired punk just laughed. Max turned her gaze around to see what was so funny. She saw Victoria and just... Victoria saw the girl getting lost in her own gaze. She sat down next to her. Rachel had joined Chloe behind the bar and whispered something in her ear. Chloe looked at Victoria and shook her head, snorting. Victoria gave them a soft glare.

'Stop looking this way, you homos.' 

Rachel and Chloe just chuckled. Victoria shook her head. She didn't mean it like that anyway.

'So...' She said to Max.

'You are the one who was taking pictures, right?'

 

 

Victoria pressed Max against the door of her appartment. Max had one arm around her waist. They were kissing. Victoria took the grey hoodie off of Max's shoulder. Piece by piece, their clothes ended up on the floor. Victoria tossed Max on her bed. Max just was captivated. So Victoria danced a bit for her. She liked how Max looked at her. And then she got really close. Max just pulled her in and kissed her. Wether this was just sex or making love,tbe both of them just let themselves get lost into one another. Victoria honestly couldn't remember the last time someone held her like this. Max touched her firmly, but yet with a certain softness. They fell asleep after a while, with Victoria nuzzled into Max's safety. It was warm and tender, yet strong.

 

'Maxaroni! Back again?' Chloe winked.

Max grinned.

'I didn't wanna miss the show.'

'Don't you mean Victoria?' Chloe teased.

Max just shrugged.

'She captivates me.'

'Of course she does...'

 

 

**Bonus**

Max kissed Victoria softly when she sneaked backstage.

'Did you like the show?'

'You bet I did...' Max smirked with her arms around the tall blonde.

'You two, flirting again as usual? Oh my...' Rachel teased.

'Shut up, Hayley Williams. Gerard Way is waiting at the bar.' Victoria shot back.

Rachel gasped and almost seemed insulted. Almost. She just stuck out her tongue. Max snorted.

'I swear, these girls just love annoying me...' 

Max laughed.

'Probably because you're pretty cute when you're angry.'

Victoria raised an eyebrow.

'Am I now?'

'It's how I fell on your lap.'

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching movies again and got an idea...  
> Burlesque really is quite captivating, so I went with it lmao  
> I hope it's something


End file.
